Barely Breathing
Barely Breathing (Respirando a fatica) è una canzone di Duncan Sheik cantata nell'episodio Fine di una storia, il quarto della Quarta Stagione, da Blaine Anderson e Finn Hudson. È questa la canzone di apertura della puntata. Blaine cammina lungo i corridoi del McKinley dopo che Kurt dice a Blaine che è troppo occupato per parlare con lui. Blaine, sconvolto e infuriato, si dirige verso la sala e comincia a cantare. Prima che la canzone comincia, Rachel ha invitato Finn ad andare alle sue lezioni alla NYADA. Le scene sono divese tra Blaine che canta vicino a una sedia sul palco, girandosi in giro per vedere Kurt, un'immaginazione della sua mente, e Finn che guarda Rachel ballare alla NYADA. Verso la fine della canzone, si vede qualcuno che manda messaggi su Facebook a Blaine. Testo della canzone Blaine: I know what you’re doing, I see it all to clear I only taste the saline When I kiss away your tears Finn: You really had me going, Wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you Are heavier by far Blaine: I believed in your confusion, You were so completely torn Well it must have been that yesterday Was the day that I was born Finn: There’s not much to examine, There’s nothing left to hide You really can’t be serious If you have to ask me why Finn & Blaine: I say good-bye... ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay Finn (con Blaine): Everyone keeps asking, (what’s it all about?) I used to be so certain (and I can’t figure out) Blaine (con Finn): What is this attraction? (I only feel the pain) There’s nothing left to reason and only you to blame (Will it ever change?) Finn & Blaine: ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay But I’m thinking it over (Blaine: anyway) I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... (Finn: Oooh) I’ve come to find I may never know Finn: Your changing mind Is it friend or foe? Finn & Blaine: I rise above Or sink below Blaine: Every time You come and go Finn & Blaine: Please don’t come and go Oooh ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, Worth the price The price that I would pay But I’m thinking it over (Blaine: anyway) I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... (Finn: Oooh) Finn: I don't know what you doing Finn & Blaine: I see it all too clear Curiosità *''Barely Breathing'' è stata scritta ed eseguita originariamente da Duncan Sheik, che ha anche composto le canzoni per il musical di Broadway Spring Awakening, in cui hanno recitato, fra gli altri attori, anche Lea Michele e Jonathan Groff. Errori *Quando Blaine riceve il messaggio di Eli C. su Facebook, l'icona delle notifiche è accesa mentre quella dei messaggi no. Ad ogni modo, può anche darsi che Blaine abbia letto il messaggio già in precedenza. Galleria di foto Barelyb.jpg Barelyb.png Cheater!blaine.png Video Navigazione en: es: fr: de: pl: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four